RAIN
by lilyrose284
Summary: Things are rough when your parents are getting a divorce, your mother wants to remarry and the love of your life is no longer a ranger...things are tough for Kimberly. But life is hard, and how you deal with that, is how you live. Final Chapter up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Simple, don't own PR, or characters, please don't sue, tuitions will kick my ass when i graduate from this damn univeristy :)_

_Setting: After Green Candle, mid-December. _

_Summary: Kimberly walks alone the halls lately, Tommy has lost his green ranger powers thanks to Rita and her green candle. Can a trip to the mountain iginite a love still growing and what happens with an unwanted wedding in the mix? _

_Making the characters a little hardcore and rough around the edges, especially Kimberly. Some might not like or want the change, but let me just say a little spice here and there isn't bad. Change is good for the soul. _

**RAIN**

As the rain continued, having started the moment she woke up, Kimberly stood at her locker. It was almost lunch. Kimberly touched a photo inside her locker. They sat sharing a milkshake, their lips centimeters apart. Kimberly dressed like a princess since it was her birthday, October 6th. Tommy planned the whole day out with Trini, Kim's best friend. All of a sudden 2 hands covered her eyes. Kim gasped, pulling the hands down quickly and turning around.

"Tommy?" He smiled. "TOMMY!" She hugged him. "Wait, what are you doing here!"

"Nuthing better to do on a half-day."

"Oh, cool." Angel Grove High still had today and tomorrow before Christmas break started.

"Let's get out of here."

"What?"

"Come on!" Tommy grabbed her hands and tried to pull her with him.

"Tommy, I still have 4th and 5th period."

"So, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"We'll be back tonight. I promise." Kimberly bit her bottom lips. She looked down the hall.

"Okay," Kimberly said shoving her bookbag into her locker. "Not like I haven't done all my work, and break does technically start tomorrow." She took Tommy's hand. They both made sure no one saw them sneaking out. They came outside to find the sun shining. "It stopped raining."

"It was pouring, when I got here." He opened his jeep and pulled the cover off. He opened the door for Kimberly. "Buckle up." Kim smiled as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

After nearly 2 hours on the road, Tommy pulled into a gas stations.

"Tommy, where are we?"

"About 12 minutes out, I just need to get some things." She looked at his clock and it read 2:10. "Hey, I promise I'll have you home safely in you bed at 7." Just as Tommy said, at around 2:30, they pulled up into a lone cabinhouse.

"Is this your uncle's place?" He nodded and held his hand out for her. Kimberly took it. "It's beautiful. Oh, look at the lake!"

"I can take you down to the lake, we can use my uncle's boat."

"Wow."

"Just give me a minute," Tommy said putting the bag on the porch. Kimberly took his arm as he led her down to the boat. He lifted Kimberly by her waist into the boat. He went to the wheel. "Come on, you should learn this."

"Okay." Kimberly stood before him at the wheel. Tommy pushed the motor up as the boat started up. "Hold it like this." Kimberly did. They move about the lake for about 20 minutes, before Tommy looked up.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked looking back

"You smell that?" She looked up and around.

"Smells like...like.." Kimberly took another deep inhale.

"Rain." She turned around to face him. Tommy looked up at her, as she cupped his face. Kimberly bent down and they kissed. Tommy pulled the stick back as the boat stopped just near the shedhouse. A rain drop fall to Tommy's cheek. He pulled away and looked up. Kimberly did the same. Another drop fell to her nose. She giggled. Just as they stared back at each other and reached to kiss again, the skies erupted in rain. Kimberly screamed. Tommy had to hurry to get the boat back and tied up. Kimberly helped him with the ties, before they ran back to the cabin house.

"I'll be back," Tommy said as he went to find some towels. Kimberly stood shivering, rubbing her arms. Tommy rushed over. "Here."

"Thanks." Tommy wrapped it around her and wiped down her arms. Kimberly took over as Tommy went to drying himself. She pulled at her hair to drain it a little when she notiched a white sheet. "What is..." Kimberly pulled it back and found a piano. "It's beautiful."

"You play?"

"Uh, a little."

"Show me." She sat at the piano and started to play. Tommy sat down beside her. Kimberly often would smile and look at him as she played. Tommy leaned over and kissed her neck.

"I can't play when you do that." She turned to him, her leg up between them. Tommy rubbed her face and kissed her neck again. Kim touched his face against her neck. Tommy's lips moved up her chin. As their mouths came together, Kim could only moan. She shivered slightly.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"I'll make a fire."

"Okay." He went over and started adding logs to make a raging fire. He fixed the animal skin in front of the fire. Socks and shoes were lost as they sat down to watch the crackle of the fire. A blanket around them. Kimberly moved closer to Tommy and touched his face before she kissed him. "Make love to me, Tommy." Tommy kissed her deeply.

Slowly they laid down to the rug. Tommy rubbed her bare shoulders as he pulled at her vest. He kissed her shoulder and moved along her collarbone. Tommy's hand moved along her leg. He kissed her deeply on the lips, as his hand moved up her leg passed her thigh. Kimberly pulled away slightly.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Right now!"

"Yea."

"I don't know, I.."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...just keep going. Keep going." She held his face and kissed him again. Tommy pulled the hem of her dress and slowly slid it up her body and off. Kimberly simply laid there in a cropped top and boy-cut undies, breathing hard. Tommy pulled her to sit up. Kimberly pulled at his shirt. Tommy raised his arms and allowed her to toss the shirt aside. She hesitated and undid his belt buckle. As she undid his belt and pants, Tommy let her slid his pants off him, as she was slowly pushed to her back. Tommy touched her breasts beneath her top. Kim moved his hands to the hem of her top, giving him permission to remove it. At first glance of her, Tommy's mouth covered a pink bud. Kimberly moaned, holding his head, as his tongue bathed her nipples. Tommy loved the sounds she made above him. He pushed his wet boxers off first, before pulling her panties down. He kissed down her leg as he pulled her panties completely off. He positioned himself between her legs, as he kissed the center of her chest. His lips made trails along her body. Tommy guided his penis toward her core. Just as Kimberly felt him throbbing against her, she froze.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Tommy groaned and buried his head into her neck. "I know I said I wanted this, but...I mean, I do. I want you, but..."

"Hey, hey. We don't have to do anything. I can wait, I will wait for however long." He rubbed her check and kissed her. "I love you Kimberly." She smiled.

"I love you too." He nodded. She hugged him. "Thank you." He smiled and pulled the blanket around them. Kimberly moved to fall asleep on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Tommy's arm went around her after he kissed her forehead. They fell asleep that way.

* * *

Next morning

Kimberly sat in the kitchen wrapped in a sheet as Tommy was drying their clothes. He woke up much later than usual and made breakfast. More like brunch for the couple.

"You're not mad about last night, right?"

"Of course not," Tommy said drinking his juice. "I promise you." He kissed the top of her head as he passed her.

"I can't wait."

"Me too." The dryer went off. "Want to go back?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We could go hiking."

"Hiking is nice." Tommy nodded. Kimberly tied up her boots after putting on her clothes. Tommy came over with a bag with water.

"Ready?"

"Of course." She took his hand.

* * *

Tommy pulled up to Kim's hourse. It was almost 7 pm.

"See, I told you I would get you home before 7." Kim smiled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kidnapping you."

"I had fun. I needed, I wanted this." She reached over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Hey, need some company?"

"No, if they see you, they might kill you." Tommy smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kim said opening the door. "Time for hell."

"You sure you want to go in there alone?" Tommy asked grabbing her arm to stop her.  
"Yea. Trust me, it's better for the both of us, if you leave now."

"Call me...anytime, you need me."

"I know." Tommy reached over and kissed her again. Kim touched his face. "Bye."

"Bye." Kimberly walked to her door after several deep breaths. She waved Tommy off. He drove away. Kimberly used her key and opened the door. Her parents sitting there looking very angry.

"Hi Mom, hi Daddy."

"Close the door." Kimberly slowly closed the door.

_oooooooohhhhhhh...what happens next Kimberly? Will her parents stop the love of our favorite couple? All that and more to come_

_until next time_

_REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOMED :)_

_BABYEEEE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Simple, don't own PR, or characters :)_

_Yes, the love scene was from my new fave love movie, Notebook. Ryan Gosling, loved him in MMC,(MickeyMouseClub) now he's a hot movie actor. That part of the movie was so great and typical of a first time sexual experience. Nervous, scared, and excited. Thanks for noticing :P_

_Sorry bout any confusion, friend, I guess spellchecker really doesn't catch everything. I really do need to own myself an editor to fix any problems. Pertaining to the "7pm" joke. Tommy told her, he would have her in bed by 7, but as we all know, Tommy is forever late when he does things. The joke was that he did have her home by 7, just not the same day at 7, he was of course late again. Hahahaha, my silly humor. Don't worry, not many get it. _

_How can you not like a great cliffhangers! They are the best! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, onto the chapter. _

**RAIN**

**Chapter 2**

Not even a few days later, Tommy opened his door to find Kimberly crying. They hugged.

"What is it?"

"My parents are getting a divorce and it's my fault!"

"Oh, Kimberly." He held her tight. "It's going to be okay."

"HOW! How will it ever? My dad is moving out and it's my fault!" He picked her up. Kim's legs went around his waist as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. "I don't know what to do. It's all my fault."

"No, no Beautiful. Don't blame yourself. These things happen."

"NO! They were working it out, they were getting better. I don't understand! Now, they just called it off and my mother is dating some painter!"

"I'm here okay. We will get through this together."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You are never alone, Kim." They laid on his bed hugging.

* * *

Nearly 2 months later, much has occurred. Tommy returned as Zordon was able to charge up his green ranger powers. Rita becoming more desperate to spread her evil over Earth. Kimberly was so happy to have Tommy back. It was March now. Parent's Day at Angel Grove. The Rangers thanks to Tommy's return was able to save their parents under the evil Drum's spell and return them to safety. Kimberly and Tommy's parents were a little anxious about their children dating, but still welcomed it. Parents got into a huge fight, only Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy were able to save themselves and escape to a corner. Tommy pulled Kimberly into the hallway so they could be alone. They started kissing. 

"Will you come over tonight with me?" Tommy asked.

"If you want."

"Oh, I do."

"Whatever will we do?" She smiled.

"Whatever you want, as long as it's dirty."

"Dirty, huh? How dirty are we talking?"

"I might rub your butt."

"OOOHhhh.." They kissed.

Kim's mother went to find more towels, since the women's bathroom was out. She found her daughter and Tommy pressed against the locker. Tommy turned so it was Kim's turn to have the cool locker against her back. He pulled away.

"Will you dance with me?"

"But there is no music."

"Yes there is. Just listen." Tommy took her hand. They begin to dance. Kim's mother smiled as they danced then Tommy suddenly dipped her. Tommy lifted her slowly up and twirled her around. Kim's hands went to his shoulders as he spun her around. Her arms went around his neck, as they kissed. Tommy slowly brought her down as they kissed. "I love you so much, Beautiful." Kim's mother gasped.

"I love you too." They kissed again. Kim's mother left them.

* * *

March went much like February. April brought warming temperatures. Kimberly was eating with her mother and Pierre for breakfast Saturday morning, when her mother handed over an envelope. 

"What is this?"

"Read it, baby."

"A wedding invitation?"

"Yes, Pierre and I are thinking August 8th."

"Like 4 months from now!"

"Yes."

"Why!"

Why not? What other reason should we wait? I love Pierre Kimberly. We are both ready to get married."

"NO! What about Daddy?"

"Honey, your father and I have moved on, the divorce has been done for many months now." Kimberly crumbled up the letter.

"Fine, get married!" She rushed out the house.

Tommy opened his door to constant banging. He was glad his parents were out this weekend.  
"Kimberly?" She hugged him. She explained the wedding with her mother and new boyfriend. "Well, you knew this could happen, maybe not so soon, but..."

"Not even 5 months ago my parents were still married. She and Daddy were hap...this is just all too much too fast!"

"Oh, Beautiful."

"My heart, Tommy. I...I just want to be in this pain." He hugged her again. "Where are your parents?"

"They won't be back until late Monday."

"Can I stay with you this weekend?"

"Your mother won't be happy."

"I don't care."

"Of course you can stay. How bout this, you go home, get some clothes and your books, and we can go to school Monday together." She hugged him. "I can get some things and maybe have a romantic fire going tonight."

"Like at the cabin?"

"Yea." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay."

"Let me put on some shoes and I can take you." Kim nodded.

* * *

That evening, Tommy set up the living room to look a little like the cabin. He made a comfy spot on the ground with blankets, candles, fruits and food. Kimberly went to go train for a few hours with gymnastic, while Tommy set it up. She came into the place smiling. 

"What is all of this?"

"Welcome, Miss Hart, let me get your bag and jacket." In the background, classic music playing. Violin and piano with a little Spanish guitar as well. Tommy knew how much Kimberly loved the sound of the guitar.

"I'm all sweaty!"

"That is okay, come. Dinner is ready." Kimberly slipped off her flip flops and jacket. She sat in just her sports bra and shorts. Tommy lifted the tops to each place.

"Oh, it looks great." Tommy fed her a strawberry. Kim moaned.

"Sparkling cider."

"Of course." He poured into glasses. "Everything looks so good." After a few bites, Kimberly tugged at Tommy's tie.

"What?" Tommy asked as she pulled him over and they kissed.

"You are the best boyfriend a girl could hope for."

"Everything I do is to make you happy." They kissed. Kimberly undid his tie and a few buttons on his shirt. "What?"

"You know what?"

"And waste all this food!"

"I hear everything taste better after the first time." Tommy smiled and kissed her. He moved things aside and laid Kimberly to the soft blanket. As clothes slowly pulled away from each other, they explored one another, as they have done many times before, but this time it was different. They both felt it; both wanted to do the one thing their bodies have been denied for far too long. Tommy lifted Kimberly to sit on him.

"Are you sure, Beautiful?" Tommy asked pulling her hair off her front to her back.

"I have never more sure of this, of you. I want you, Tommy. I need you to make love to me. Make me one with you." She kissed him. She held his face as their lips never left each other's. Kimberly groaned as Tommy slowly slid inside her, as she straddled his lap. Their eyes locked on each other, mouths opened, touching. Kim's eyes closed as he was completely inside her. She opened her eyes, as Tommy held her back. She smiled and kissed him. Tommy slowly made love to her. With each thrust, Kimberly moaned. Tommy's eyes never closing, never leaving her face. Kimberly's moans were music to him. Her cries came often. Her arms tighten around his neck, as she cried out Tommy's name. She shook on him.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "Did you just..." She nodded. He smiled. "Do you want to sto.."

"Don't stop. I want more."

"Greedy minx." He kissed her deeply and laid her to the ground, still inside her. Tommy took her arms and pinned them above her head. Kimberly cried out his name for the second time, as Tommy pounded into her. Her eyes opened to see Tommy as he shook above her. Her name coming too often from him. His face went to her neck, as he slightly collapsed on her. Tommy slowly lifted himself off her and fell to his back. Kimberly giggled. Tommy turned his head to look at her.

"You gotta be kidding me." She turned and laid on him. Her face just below his chin. Tommy's arm went around her. "Thats what I've been saving myself for." She kissed his chin then on the lips. "Let's go it again."

"Again?" She nodded kissing him again.

"And again." She gave him many pecks of kisses repeating the phrase. "And again!" Tommy tickled her to stop her from talking more, causing Kim to laugh and fight back against his fingers. He kissed her and they made love, well into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

About less than a month before the wedding, Kimberly stood in the wedding bouquet getting fittings adjusted for her maid of honor own. Summer break had started already and a little over a month from school starting back. It was July now. Tommy was to be the one walking her down the aisle, though Pierre's best man was to do that. Tommy needed to get fitted for a new tux, so decided to meet Kimberly at the mall. 

"You're late," Kimberly said as Tommy walked in.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Tommy pulled off his jacket.

"Wow, Kimberly, is that your gown? It's beautiful."

"It's okay." Tommy smiled. Kimberly adjusted the strapless pink and white layered down.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks, now go. I don't want to be here when my mother arrives." He kissed her cheek. "If we get out of here early, we can have some alone time." Tommy moaned and kissed her again quickly. He went to the men's part of the store. Kim was surprised to be asked maid of honor, since Jason's mother, Mrs. Scott have been best friends since daycare.

After fitting and a little shopping, Tommy led Kimberly to his bedroom. He went to his dresser and pulled out a wrapped present.

"What is this?"

"Open it." Kimberly did.

"Oh my god! Tommy! Where did you..!" It was pink diamond drop earrings with drop necklace. "They are beautiful, I can't wear these, they must have cost you a fortune!"

"No, Mom says you can borrow them for the wedding. I told her how you wanted something nice, very nice to wear, but didn't want to pay that much for it. She found this set for me. Dad gave them to her for her birthday 10 years ago and she hardly wears them."

"Oh, they were so beautiful."

"Here, let me." Tommy took the black box. He helped Kimberly put on her earrings. Tommy took the necklace and placed it around her neck. Kimberly turned to Tommy.

"How do I look?" Kimberly lifted her hair off her into a ponytail she held with one hand.

"Beautiful." He turned her to his mirror. They stood before it. Tommy's hand rubbing the necklace. Tommy bent down and kissed the top of her shoulder before kissing her neck. As he suckled there, his hands moved down the front of her top. Kim'sshirt dropped to her feet. Kimberly smiled as Tommy turned her to facing him. Tommy slid the straps to her tank down, kissing the sides of her head.Tommy cupped her breast with one hand, while rubbing around her neck and face. Tommy lifted her up, Kim's legs going around him with ease, as he laid her to his bed still kissing her.

* * *

About a week later, Tommy sat calming Kimberly. She has awakened from a bad dream. She kept repeating about a new evil coming, as Tommy shook her back to sleep. Little did they know that Zedd was coming. Zedd was lord over all Rita and her empire and since Rita has failed, he came to do the job, she was lacking. Though the rangers were able to stop his plan in the end, they realized the difference in power between Rita and Zedd. New zords had to be created to combat his powers. Tommy's powers still on the decline. 

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked, her chin resting on her hands, as she laid her body on top of Tommy. He shook his head, rubbing her lower back. "Liar."

"It's nothing Kim."

"Liar, talk to me."

"Will you still love me?"

"Why would I stop?"

"When I lose all my powers?"

"How could you ask me that?"

"How can I not wonder?"

"Can we stop with all the questions?" Tommy smiled. She kissed him. "I love you no matter what. Nothing or nobody will ever change that."

"I hate being a waste."

"You are not a waste!"

"I lose my powers every battle! What good am I?" Kimberly sat up on him.

"You're good to me. I never feel safer than with you by my side."

"You do?"

"Yes. We all do. Just seeing you there, willing to fight on with limited powers, I feel powerful. You make me strong."

"You're stronger than you think."

"Oh really. I know I am stronger than you." She winked at him. Tommy laughed and tickled her.

"Oh really!"

"Stop! Stop it!" He rolled her to her back and tickled her more. "Tommy!" He stopped and kissed her.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too."

_TBC_

_until next time_

_Reviews always welcomed :)_

_Love to hear whatcha think so far_


	3. Chapter 3

**RAIN**

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days before the wedding, Kimberly and Tommy stood arguing in the parking lot to the rehearsal. A small crowd forming around them. Jason and Trini came outside to stop them after Kim's mother told Kimberly to leave now before she says something she really doesn't want to.

"You are unbelievable!"

"ME! You are yelling at me because of something your mother said! You are crazy!" She shoved him.

"You're an ass! You never listen!"

"Maybe because you never shut up!" She shoved him into his car.

"Oh really!"

"You two stop it!" Trini yelled. "You're making a scene!" Kim shoved Tommy harder. Tommy slightly pushed her back. He tried to hold her, but Kimberly fought him, ending up slapping his arms a few times.

"Don't touch me!"

"Come here," Tommy said grabbing her arms and pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry, Beautiful." He hugged her. Kim hugged him back.

"No, I'm sorry." Tommy held her face and kissed her. Jason and Trini sighed.

"Thank god," Trini said watching the couple make-up.

"Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what about the rehearsal!" Jason asked.

"Kim, your mother will be angry if you leave now, especially during the rehearsal!"

"I don't care. Let's go, Tommy." Tommy got into his jeep as Kimberly walked to the other side.

"Hey! What am I to tell your mother!" Trini asked trying to stop her.

"I'm away."

"KIM!"

"Goodbye."

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy woke up to find knocking at his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his door slightly.

"School starts in an hour."

"I'm up."

"Is Kimberly here?"

"No." Tommy's mother pushed the door more. Kimberly was asleep on her back, the covers around her.

"Her mother called, wake her up and get her home."

"Mom.."

"Don't Mom me, Thomas. You are grounded." Tommy's head went down as he closed the door. Tommy quickly threw on some clothes and woke Kimberly. She was dropped off at her house. Kimberly opened the door and found her mother coming down the stairs.

"You are so grounded."

"Whatever," Kimberly said passing her on the stairs. Kim's mother grabbed her arm.

"Why are you acting like this!"

"Don't touch me!" Kim pulled away and ran upstairs.

"I don't want to have to worry about you when I am gone!"

"Then don't!" Kimberly slammed her bedroom door. Kim showered, got dressed and was to head out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Why are doing this, Kimberly? We use to be able to talk about anything."

"Oh Mom, don't. Perhaps the fact that you were just married, not even a year ago, and now you are marrying another guy. But what do I know about love, right. I'm just 16." Tommy pulled up.

"I want you straight home after school."

"I'll see." Kim slammed the door as she left. Kim's mother sighed.

* * *

At the dinner before the wedding day, Kimberly sat beside Tommy. Appetizers served. Kimberly popped a black olive into her mouth and Tommy kissed her. Kim held his leg as they shared peaks here and there. 

"People are settling in, Kimberly. This is our party, not yours. Keep your affections to a minimal." Kimberly looked over to her mother.

"By all means, don't let us stop you from partying." Kimberly stood up and threw her napkin to her plate. Kimberly walked away. Tommy took a sip of his water and pulled his napkin up.

"Excuse us," Tommy said getting up, following Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy heard crying from the bathroom. "Oh, Beautiful." Tommy pulled her hands down from her face. "Come on." 

"I hate this! I hate all of this! And I hate her for putting me through this!"

"No, don't you dare say that! You don't hate her."

"Yes, yes I do!"

"I won't have you talking like this about your mother. She loves you so much. This is our night. Why can't you just be happy for her?"

"Oh, you want me to just suck it up and deal!"

"No, I want you to be courteous." He held her face and kissed her. "Now come on." He grabbed some tissues and wiped under her eyes. "I'm here, okay."

* * *

Kimberly was asked to open the wedding tomorrow with a song, so tonight, she was going to warm with a few songs. The crowd slowed danced to Kimberly's singing. 

"Okay, this is my final song. It's a new song, I wrote for a very special person in my life. I love you, Tommy." She picked up her guitar and started playing.

Tommy got closer to the stage. Kimberly bent down and kissed him. Everyone clapped. The DJ took back over playing music for the dinner party. After the main course was served, dessert would be out shortly. Kimberly and Tommy went to dance a while with Zack and Angela.

"They are so cute together."

"He is not the right one for her, mother," Carolina said to Kim's grandmother.

"Oh, honey. They are happy. She is happy."

"Too happy. They are moving well too fast for so young."

"One would say the same to you."

"Mother! Whose side are you on?"

"There is no side here, dear. You are an adult." Kim's grandmother got up to get another drink. Zack dared Tommy to dedicate a song to Kimberly. Kimberly watched Tommy walk away and go over to the DJ stage. The DJ handed over the microphone.

"Hello. Excuse me, can I get everyone's attention. Congratulation to the couple of course. Big day tomorrow. Before the final song before dessert, I just want to take this time and dedicate the song to the girl in my life that has made me a better person. I love you, Beautiful. Here is our song." Kim covered her mouth, as Brown-Eyed Girl started. Tommy held his hand out for her. They danced alone.

* * *

The final toasts were to be made before closing out the evening. When Kimberly refused, her mother got upset, so to farther make things worst, Kimberly decided to say how she really felt right there to her mother. 

"Okay, so as maid of honor I am supposely to now have this grand toast. What am I suppose to say? Congrats? Good luck?"

"As maid of honor, you are..."

"At the wedding, Mom. But hey, I can make a toast to this stupid thing."

"Stupid thing? My wedding is stupid!"

"I never wanted to be apart of this scam!" Tommy grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Come on, just stop it."

"What? No, she wants a toast!"

"Kim, that's enough," Kim's grandmother said.

"You believe my marriage will be a scam!"

"How can I not, after 8 months of dating!"

"You and Tommy claim to be so in love!"

"I do love Tommy! I am not jumping up to marry him! You don't go from being so in love with Daddy to marrying Pierre! It's ridiculous! You are ridiculous!"

"I do love Pierre!"

"You love Daddy!"

"Loved. I stopped loving your father long before the divorce."

"Then you are a liar." Kimberly grabbed a glass of champagne as it passed. She stood on a chair. "Excuse me, excuse me!" The crowd hushed. "I'm sorry. My mother seems to be upset about her maid of honor lack of toast, so after much thinking, I believe I have something."

"Get down!"

"Oh no, no Mommy. You asked for it. Webster defines love as a human emotion that can be shared between 2 people. It is believed that every human searches the world for it's other half. Some get lucky and find it early. Some don't ever find it in their lifetime. And then there are some, like my mother, who find it, give it up and spend the rest of their lives trying to make up for that. So, as we are here tonight and tomorrow to celebrate this supposedly great union of my dear mother and her new toy, I mean, fiancée Pierre." She drank down her glass. "Best wishes." She dropped the glass and got down. Kim's mother grabbed her arm.

"You will apologize to me, Pierre and these guests immediately!"

"No." Kim smiled. "I hope you are ready for a life of hell, Pierre, Lord knows, Daddy wasn't prepared." Kim's mother slapped her. Kim held her face and looked at her mother. She ripped off her necklace, family heirloom. "I hate you and I would rather slit my throat than watch you get married." She walked out. Tommy tried to stop her.

"NO! You need to go back in there and.."

"Unless you are leaving now with me, shut up and let me go."

"You are not going away like this."

"Drive or I will."

"You need to go back in there and.."

"I just said in front of crowd that I would rather slit my throat than be apart of my mother's wedding. I really, really don't think I should stay."

"You are...fine, let's go then." Tommy put his hand on her back and led her to his car. Kim's mother stood in the doorway, tears rolling down her eyes. Pierre came up behind her.

"Honey?"

"Why am is she doing this? She has never acted this way before."

"Kimberly...she just wants what is best for you and right now, she doesn't see that as me."

"But you are! I know you are! I love you!"

"I love you too. Come, we still have guests."

* * *

Tommy drove home in silence. Tommy pulled into his driveway. Kimberly's heart finally gave in. She fell forward crying. 

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't...it shouldn't be like this." Tommy rubbed her back as she cried. He got out the car and walked to her side. He opened the door and carried her into his house.

"Am I crazy?"

"No. You are hurting. I know it hurts, Beautiful. You just..you reacted badly." She hugged Tommy.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, tomorrow I was supposed to walk my beautiful girlfriend down the aisle of her mother's wedding, but that's over with." Kimberly laughed then started to cry again. Tommy carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

Next morning, around 6 am, Tommy woke up to knocking at his door. Kimberly moaned and turned off his chest to her stomach. Tommy sighed and kissed her back as he sat up. 

"Coming." He slid on some pants as he went to open his door.

"Mrs. O'Brien?"

"My granddaughter." Tommy stepped aside. "Get up!" Kim's grandmother flipped the light on. Kim groaned and covered her head with the sheet.

"Mama, go away!"

"No no! Now get dressed, you have a wedding."

"I am not doing it!"

"Yes, yes you are. Your mother would be terribly upset if you don't."

"She doesn't want me there, nor does she need me. I sure as heck don't want to be there."

"Well tough! This is your mother!"

"You don't agree with this darn wedding either!"

"I know I don't. But what you need to understand that is my only baby girl. And she is getting married." Tommy picked up Kim's clothes.

"Come on, Beautiful. We only get one mom in life. You need to be there. You need to this for you mother or you will regret it. This wedding is a beginning not just for your mother, but you."

"I told her I hated her."

"Oh, your mother has said that millions of times to me in a fit of angry. If you don't get up, I will tell your mother about you and Tommy having sex."

"GAMA!"

"Now."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Tommy held up Kim's dress. She took it from Tommy.

"See if I tell you anything else," Kimberly mumbled. Kim's grandmother kissed her forehead.

"Just get dressed, I'll be in the car." Kim's grandmother left them.

"This is crazy. I shouldn't be going this!"

"You are going. If I have to carry you kicking and screaming myself." He kissed her head. "Now, lets go." Kimberly sighed. She hugged Tommy.

"You love me?"

"You know I do, Beautiful. I love you so much." He cupped her face.

"I love you too." They kissed.

**_TBC_**

**_last chapter is ahead :P_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Final Chapter!**

**WOOOHOO PEOPLE!**

**Seriously, I actually got some work done and was able to post the story today:)**

**Enjoy!**

Kimberly walked inside to find Mrs. Scott carrying gowns. She smiled at Kimberly.

"Oh, great, you are early! I knew you would come! Your mother was worried, but I assured her, you would not miss this special day. Your mother is already showered. I suggest you hurry and do the same."

"Mrs. Scott, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear. What is on your mind?"

"Why did my mother ask me to be her maid of honor and not you? She has known you longer and you are her best friend."

"You are her best friend, ever since you were born, Kimberly. She wanted a daughter so badly after Tim was born. Your father had Tim to do the male things with and your mother was so lonely when they would go off. But the day she had you, it was as if her life was complete. She has never been so happy, then that day you were placed in her arms." Kimberly didn't realize she was crying until the tears rolled from her eyesdown her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"Now, it's not the time to cry yet, you might want to save those tears for later." Mrs. Scott hugged Kimberly. "Now, I have to get these wrinkles out ourdresses fast, so go. Hurry and shower."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Kimberly. Hair and makeup people are coming at 7. Go!" Kimberly nodded.

"Steam will work great with the dresses."

"Of course, steam! Great idea, thanks, Kimberly." Kimberly smiled and wiped her eyes again.

* * *

* * *

Kimberly put her purse and cardigan on the banister to the stairs and started up the stairs. Kim's mother stood at the top of the stairs, as Kimberly was coming up. They briefly stared at each other for the longest before Kimberly's mother finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maid of honor duties, remember."

"I thought you would rather slit your throat?"

"Dull knife," Kim said sarcastically.

"Sharper ones downstairs."

"Do you want me to?" Kimberly asked looking at her mother.

"You said it."

"Well, I guess I did say it."

"And now?"

"And now I don't."

"What has changed?"

"Gama. Tommy."

"What about them?"

"Me too."

"Changed, overnight, I see."

"I've realized that maybe they were right. And...and I was wrong. And though I was wrong in the manner in which I acted last night and I don't regret what I said. I just wish I chose a better time and less harsher words. I could never hate you, Mom.Never. I was...I am worried about this mistake of a wedding."

"Kimberly, I will not allow you to.."

"No, no, wait. That's not...I..I know. This is your mis-, I mean, this is your decisions to make, not mine. You are my mother, you are the paren. A wise, caring, loving mother, the best one a girl,anyone could ask for. I am sorry. You are old enough, and have been around long enough to make the right decisions and if you love Pierre.."

"I do."

"Well, then you two should be married and not worry."

"Of course, I worry about you! You are my daughter. My first concerns are to you, because you are my greatest accomplishment. Come here." Kimberly came up quickly. They hugged. "You mean more to me than anything else in this whole world. Nothing comes before you. And I am sorry too, maybe if you told me earlier, I could have prevented all this. But you never said anything."

"I was afraid to. I didn't want you hating me, so I hated myself and just got angrier at you for not understanding." Kim cried on her mother's shoulder as they hugged.

"I love you, babygirl."

"I love you too, Mom. I'm sorry. Whatever makes you happy andI know that isPierr. I'll be happy knowing you are happy." Kim's mother held her face and wiped away the tears.

"Promise me you will give Pierre a chance."

"I promise you. Will you give Tommy one too?"

"Kimberly.."

"Mom, this is a new beginning for both of us. Please, he's not going anywhere."

"Okay, I promise to do the same, since he makes you happy too." They hugged again. "Where are my pearl earrings?"

"Third drawer behind your stockings."

"See, that's why I need you." Kim laughed with her mother. "Come on."

* * *

Tommy came by as the girls were running around the house. 

"Hey Tommy," Kimberly said fixing her mother'shair with the last attachments.

"Hey."

"Wow, you look handsome," Kim's mother said.

"Thanks. You left these."

"Oh, great." Kimberly took the case. Tommy moved some strands from her face and kissed her. Kim's arms went around his neck.

"Ms. Hart!" Lane clapped, their make-up artist. "I just did those lips, come!" Kimberly smiled and wiped Tommy's lips.

"I'll see you at the church." She nodded and they kissed again.

"The limo is waiting ladies." The bridesmaids were first to rush into the limo, followed by Kim's grandmother. Kim's held her mother's bouquet as she was last to get in. Kimberly looked back at her house, all the memories of her father and mother happy together flashed in her head. Her family was happy once, and maybe this house will see that again, she thought.

"Kimberly, come on! We are going to be late for my wedding!" Kimberly smiled and closed the door. The limo sped off.

* * *

* * *

They arrived to their church where the wedding was set up to be taking place. Many guests arrived within the first few minutes the door were opened. Kim's mother wanted the wedding to be quick and painless. Kimberly barely got a chance to sit and eat something lightbefore the wedding music started up and everyone was getting into place.

"Hurry ladies, the music has started!" The priest, Pierre already standing at the altar awaiting.

"You look beautiful, Mom." Kim handed her flowers, being the last lady to go before the bride.

"Thanks. I am a little nervous."

"Don't be. You'll be fine."

"Kimberly, are you ready?"

"Of course, Mommy. I love you." Kim quickly kissed her cheek and walked out.

Tommy met Kimberly at the doorway.

"You look beautiful." She took his arm. Tommy wiped away a fallen tear. He kissed her cheek. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I wasn't here for the first one."

"We are here for this one."

"Thanks toyou." She kissed his cheek and they walked down the aisle.

Kimberly and Tommy exchanged glances and smiles throughout the ceremony. Mouthing 'I love you' a few times.

* * *

The party started immediately after the new bride and groom was introduced. Kimberly watched her mother smile after being congratulated by all the guests. After the groom and bride's first dance together, Kimberly and Tommy went out to dance along with the rest. The camera man wanted pictures. Kimberly got closer to her mother 

"Now, Mom, I only expect the same for my wedding," Kimberly whispered in her ear.

"Of course, I will make a scene many times before your wedding."

"Mom!"

"I cannot wait." Kimberly hugged her mother. Tommy put his arm on Kim's shoulder. Pierre did the same.

"Okay, closer you 4, we want a nice picture." Tommy's arms went around Kimberly.

"Now the lovely maid of honor first, then bride and groom alone." Kimberly and Tommy stood with a huge smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said kissing her. The photographer smiled and continued snapping away.

"Okay, one this way." Tommy and Kim's head together as they smiled. "Now that is a beautiful picture."

**the end**

_Thanks to all the reviewers. I appreciate that you took the time to leave a little note. Short and sweet are always the best, so much love to all of you guys for that. Thanks to my muses, chicas and chicos that will forever be in my heart and my lifeline even with all my faults (though you too have horrible faults :P) Thanks, Mili, my mejor chica, much love and support goes to you. Hopefully, I can keep you in this world, though it can be shitty at time. _

**_Once again_**

**_THANK YOU_**

**_Live, love, and most of all, just SMILE._**

**_:P_**


End file.
